


Ways to waste time

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boners are mentioned, Fluff, Food play is foreplay, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro has to put up with a lot because of Murasakibara. Murasakibara's always late, never tidy and his apartment's a mess but he didn't think he would seriously try to take back a candy that was already in Himuro's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to waste time

Himuro sighed.

Murasakibara’s room was a dump, near literally. Empty packets covered the floor, leaving a thin lane of carpet where Murasakibara trudged to the door every morning and bulldozed them out of the way. It wasn’t that Murasakibara didn’t clean. Himuro had seen him gather up the packets at the start of the week. It just that he didn’t seem to understand the concept of a trash can.

Why on earth did he think Atsushi could actually be ready on time?

Trying to suppress his growing headache Himuro flops down in an armchair with a generous squishy depression in the middle. A few of the packets slide towards him.

No doubt Murasakibara viewed this as the highest convenience but to Himuro it was just plain irritating. He just had to try and make plans on his day off. Murasakibara probably wasn't even up yet.

“Atsushi, get out here.” He demands of the empty hallway.

“I’m not ready Muro-chin.” Murasakibara replies sleepily.

Privately thinking that Murasakibara was probably still asleep when he let himself in Himuro sighs and rummages around the packets until he find something he likes. Shaking it a flurry of opened wrappers and one full one tumbled into his hand.

With a small shrug of “well why not?” Himuro opens the wrapper.

Clearly summoned by the noise of rustling plastic Murasakibara sticks his head around the corner just as Himuro is putting the hard candy in his mouth.

“Muro-chin, I was saving that.” He plaintively protests. “Give it back.”

“You’re kidding me.” Himuro gestures at the debris of empty packets. “Out of all this junk you were saving…No. It’s mine now.”

Murasakibara physically steps around the corner. His unbrushed hair is sticking up at angles and he’s wearing a t-shirt, boxers and nothing else.

“I was, it was the last one.” He protests.

His hands clench and unclench as he draws himself up to his full height. He nearly hits his head on the door frame.

“What are you going to do? Hit me?” Himuro leans back in the chair. “Or are you going to try to take it back?”

Himuro sticks out his tongue with the round candy balanced in the middle. He nearly swallows it as Murasakibara covered the distance between them in two massive steps.

For half a second he glares down at the sitting Himuro before leaning in and pressing his lips firmly against Himuro’s. At the same time his massive hands squeeze Himuro’s cheeks so that candy pops out.

“Yes.” He says bluntly as he sticks out his tongue with the candy on it.

Ignoring how gross this is Himuro leans up and presses his lips firmly against Murasakibara’s, plunging his tongue in deeply and with a deft hook slipping the candy back into his own mouth.

“No.” It was childish but Himuro didn't really care. It was worth it.

Murasakibara’s face is dark and he looks entirely confused by what is happening. Himuro could see him thinking. With a rough thud he drops onto the chair, looming over Himuro.

“Give it back.” He growls menacingly.

“Come and get it.” Himuro replies, unintimidated, with a wide cheery grin.

Murasakibara’s entire weight is resting on Himuro’s knees as he leans in and roughly presses their mouths together.

Himuro thinks it is kind of sad that his first thought is how long it has been since he has last had a hot-and-heavy make out session. It’s not like Murasakibara was making an attempt to stimulate him. Murasakibara was such a spoilt child, frustrated whenever he didn’t get what he wanted.

Himuro moves back in the chair so Murasakibara isn’t crushing his legs and the purple-haired boy moves in closer. Himuro uses the moment of shifting to snatch the candy back. Murasakibara whines into his mouth and pushes closer.

As the chair squeaks Himuro remembers that last time he played tonsil hockey with a larger guy straddling his lap. That had been when he was still in America and he had been a much better kisser.

Murasakibara’s hand reaches around the back of the chair and into Himuro’s hair. His grip tightens. Himuro raises his own hand and grips the skin between Murasakibara’s thumb and forefinger, ready to pinch hard if Murasakibara tries to pull.

“Really Atsushi?” He asks as he pulls back enough to grin. “Hair pulling is awfully juvenile.”

Murasakibara growls and forcibly crashes their lips together again.

It is a literal duel of tongues. Himuro pushes the candy from cheek to cheek as Murasakibara irately tries to take it from him. There are small, frequent breaks between kisses while each one draws in shallow breaths before diving in before they lose the advantage.

Despite how childish this game was Himuro found himself enjoying this. It might have something to do with the way Murasakibara’s boxers were pressed against the crotch of his jeans…

Murasakibara manages to hook the candy away from him and Himuro slips his tongue into Murasakibara’s mouth before he can pull away. Murasakibara’s mouth is forced open wider.

Himuro’s tongue tries to hook around the candy but Murasakibara relies on brute force to keep it in place. Himuro puts his hand in Murasakibara’s hair and drags him forwards.

The small shift in position rubs their bodies together with each kiss. Himuro really hopes Murasakibara hasn’t noticed he is getting turned on by this.

There is a complex moment when the candy is caught between their tongues and the game gets competitive. Both hands end up in each other’s hair. They tilt each other’s heads in an attempt to get in the best position.

O.k. maybe Murasakibara wasn’t such a bad kisser…

The candy is shoved to the side and Murasakibara angles his tongue to fend Himuro off.

Himuro curls his tongue around Murasakibara’s in an attempt to pull it away. Murasakibara pushes his tongue in deeper. His hands tighten in Himuro’s dark hair. Himuro pushes back as aggressively as he can manage.

Slowly he manages to drive Murasakibara’s tongue back to his own mouth before they have to break apart for air again.

Murasakibara pauses to wipe a dribble of saliva from his lips then leans in again. Himuro is determinedly pushing into his tongue into Murasakibara’s mouth before he realizes what is strange about this.

“Where did the candy go?” Himuro breaks the kiss to ask.

Murasakibara slips his hand inside Himuro’s shirt.

“I already swallowed it Muro-chin.” He says quietly and licks the corner of Himuro’s mouth.

Himuro is speechless. Did he just get outsmarted by _Atsushi?_

More importantly was being upset about it worth stopping this make-out session? Even if Murasakibara tricked him he is pretty sure if Murasakibara gets up it’ll be obvious how hard he's gotten. Getting him riled up then leaving him was something he did too often. Just this once he’d let Murasakibara get away with this.

Himuro opens his mouth and Murasakibara slips his tongue inside.


End file.
